Siege und Niederlagen
by wasabi2
Summary: Zorro steht vor einer fiesen Entscheidung. Und muss den Preis dafür zahlen. Mit Lysop als sidekick und einem Moment der Größe für Sanji.


Was ich an One Piece mag, ist, das absolutes Pathos und Zeichentrick - Comedy ganz nah bei einander liegen und beides funzt. Bemerkenswert ist auch, dass alle Figuren bittere Tränen weinen können, ohne lächerlich zu werden.  
  
Ja, was muss man wissen, bevor's losgeht? Da es Comicfiguren sind, haben sie alle ihre festen Koordinaten.  
  
Man kann das Folgende auch überspringen, vieles ergibt sich ohnehin.  
  
Monkey D. Ruffy ist siebzehn, mental höchsten sieben, grenzenlos spontan und naiv. Er will einen legendären Piratenschatz, das One Piece finden, der Besitzer wird damit zum Piratenkönig. Was Ruffy nicht wirklich begriffen hat, ist, dass zum Piratendasein auch Rauben und Morden gehört. Wie durch ein Wunder ist er trotzdem im Laufe der Zeit zu einer Mannschaft, einem Segelschiff und einem Haftbefehl plus astronomischem Kopfgeld gekommen. Nachdem er als Kind eine Zauberfrucht gegessen hat, kann er seinen Körper wie Gummi dehnen und ist damit so wenig besiegbar wie Bugs Bunny. Ach ja, und er ist überaus gefräßig.  
  
Lorenor Zorro (19) war früher Kopfgeldjäger und damit ziemlich berühmt, bevor er, wie die anderen auch, von Ruffy kindlich-gnadenlos in seine Piratenbande hineinerpresst wurde. Mittlerweile ist er Ruffys dienstältestes Mannschaftsmitglied und sein bester Kumpel. Er kämpft mit drei japanischen Schwertern, zwei in den Händen, eins im Mund (ob das nun realistisch ist oder nicht). Sein Lebensziel ist es, der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt zu werden und er hat eine Menge japanische Krieger- Ethik verinnerlicht: Eiserner Wille, Härte gegen sich selber, grenzenlose Loyalität.  
  
Nami (18) ist Navigatorin, Ex-Diebin und die einzige, die mit einem Segelschiff umgehen kann. Sie ist die Schlaueste, dazu zickig, geldgierig und bis zu einem gewissen Grade skrupellos. Sie nutzt ungeniert alle Vorteile ihrer Position als einziges Mädchen in einer Jungsbande.  
  
Sanji (19) ist der Schiffskoch, autoritär und besitzergreifend bei allem, was mit seinem Essen und seiner Küche zu tun hat. Außerdem Kettenraucher, Kickboxer und ein arroganter Schnösel. Auf den ersten Blick in jede Frau verknallt und besonders in Nami, was sie in entspannten Momenten gnadenlos ausnutzt, ohne sich auf irgendetwas einzulassen, in Stresssituationen stell ich mir vor, dass es sie eher nervt.  
  
Lysop (18) mit der langen Pinocchio-Nase ist ein Feigling, Angeber und phantasievoller Lügner, im Ernstfall aber doch verlässlich. Seine besonderen Fähigkeiten sind Wegrennen und Steinschleuderschießen, aber er ist auch mit anderen Schusswaffen und Wurfgeschossen sehr gut und generell geschickt mit seinen Fingern. Man hat den Eindruck, dass er besonders gut mit Zorro auskommt, grenzenlose Bewunderung auf der einen Seite, Beschützerinstinkt auf der anderen. Zorro wiederum, der sich selber Schwäche oder Feigheit nie verzeihen würde, hat bei Lysop damit kein Problem.  
  
Momentan sind sie zwischen einer unbegrenzten Zahl von Inseln auf dem Weg zur Grand Line, einer sagenumwobenen Meeresströmung, die rund um die Welt geht und auf der irgendwo Ruffys Traumschatz verborgen sein soll. Es ist nicht das erste Abenteuer, sie haben sich schon eine Menge Feinde gemacht, besonders bei der Marine.  
  
Auf dem Schiff, die fünf sind über eine Seekarte gebeugt. Nami erklärt ihre Route. Ruffy schaut verständnislos drein, er versteht nichts von Karten. Zorro zeigt auf eine Insel.  
  
Zorro (voller Sehnsucht)  
Da würde ich gerne mal hin. Es ist gar nicht weit...  
  
Sanji  
Na, du traust dich was!  
  
Nami  
Das ist völliger Irrsinn. Die Höhle des Löwen.  
  
Zorro  
Es ist nur... da wohnt ein alter Schwertmeister. Der ist total  
berühmt.  
  
Lysop  
Willst du ihn zum Duell herausfordern?  
  
Zorro  
Quatsch. Der muss über hundert Jahre alt sein. Ich würd ihn  
nur mal gern kennenlernen... Alle richtig guten Leute haben  
bei ihm trainiert.  
  
Nami  
Aber da können wir uns nicht blicken lassen. Denk dran, auf  
Ruffys Kopf sind 30 Millionen Berry ausgesetzt.  
  
Zorro (resignierend)  
Schon klar. Muss auch nicht sein...  
  
Ruffy (strahlt ihn an)  
Willst du wirklich so sehr da hin? Hey, komm, wir machen das!  
  
Lysop (großspurig)  
Jaaa! Wir tricksen sie aus! Gegen uns haben die keine Chance!  
  
Nami zuckt die Achseln und zeichnet eine Linie von ihrer geplanten Route zu der Insel hinüber.  
  
Ein altes japanisches Holzhaus. Der Schwertmeister ist ein uraltes, winziges Männlein, das mit einer Schale Tee in der Hand im Lotussitz auf dem Boden sitzt. Zorro sitzt ihm gegenüber und trinkt gerade seine Schale leer.  
  
Schwertmeister (nippt an seinem Tee)  
Du kommst viele Jahre zu spät. Ich habe keine Schüler mehr.  
  
Zorro  
Es war ziemlich schwer für mich, hierher zu kommen.  
  
Schwertmeister  
Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und versuch nicht, mich durch deine  
Willensstärke zu beeindrucken. Diese jungen Leute, die  
wochenlang bei Wind und Regen in meinem Garten kampieren weil  
sie glauben, dass sie damit etwas erreichen... manchmal fegen  
sie die Blätter weg, das ist sehr aufmerksam von ihnen, aber  
sie pinkeln auch hinter die Büsche. Es ist lästig, verstehst  
du?  
  
Zorro  
Für so was habe ich ohnehin keine Zeit.  
  
Schwertmeister  
Oh, du hast es eilig? Die Kunst des Schwertkampfs in zwei  
Stunden, ist es das, was du willst?  
  
Zorro (gekränkt)  
Nein! Wofür haltet Ihr mich, Meister? Ich trainiere schon mein  
ganzes Leben lang.  
  
Schwertmeister  
Schon gut. Das glaube ich dir sogar. Aber versteh eins: ich  
bin völlig unwichtig. Warum bist DU hier? Das ist die Frage,  
die wichtig ist.  
  
Zorro  
Ich will der Beste werden. Ich habe geschworen, niemals zu  
verlieren.  
  
Schwertmeister (kichert)  
Du machst es dir nicht gerade leicht, was?  
Nun gut, dann kann ich dir etwas mitgeben.  
  
Zorro (stellt seine Teeschale ab, behutsam, denn sie ist wirkt  
sehr zerbrechlich. Dann verbeugt er sich respektvoll)  
Ich danke Euch, Meister.  
  
Schwertmeister (stellt ebenfalls seine Schale beiseite)  
Ein Kampf wird nicht immer nur mit Schwertern ausgetragen.  
  
Zorro nickt. Das war leicht zu verstehen.  
  
Der Schwertmeister  
Jeder Sieg enthält eine Niederlage, jede Niederlage einen  
Sieg.  
  
Immer, wenn du gewinnst, verlierst du auch. Und immer, wenn du  
etwas verlierst, dann gewinnst du auch etwas.  
  
Zorro sieht ihn verwirrt an, das war zu hoch für ihn.  
Schwertmeister (lächelt)  
Denk drüber nach.  
Oh, und bevor du gehst, kannst du so nett sein, im Garten die  
Blätter wegzufegen?  
  
Vor dem Gartentor. Ruffy, Sanji und Lysop warten auf Zorro.  
  
Ruffy  
Und, hast du ein paar neue Tricks gelernt?  
  
Zorro  
Nein.  
  
Lysop  
Dann wenigstens ne richtige Erleuchtung?  
  
Zorro  
Weiß nicht. So was merkt man glaub ich erst viel später.  
  
Sanji  
Irgendwas mit Kirschblüten im Septemberwind?  
  
Zorro (genervt)  
Die blühen im April. Und du hast echt keinen Blassen...  
  
Zorro will gerade erklären, was Kirschblüten mit Schwertkampf zu tun haben, als Nami außer Atem bei ihnen ankommt.  
  
Nami  
Leute, es ist höchste Zeit, wir müssen hier weg. Die Stadt ist  
voller Soldaten.  
  
Eine enge, winkelige Altstadt. Die fünf rennen eine Gasse entlang. Hinter ihnen Geschrei und Fußgetrappel.  
  
Zorro  
Haut ab, ich halt sie auf! Wir treffen uns beim Schiff!  
  
Zorro bleibt auf der Kreuzung stehen und bindet sich sein Kopftuch um. Marinesoldaten kommen die enge Gasse entlang auf ihn zu. Der erste hebt sein Gewehr und zielt auf ihn. Zorro zieht sein Schwert. Das wollte er schon immer einmal ausprobieren. Er schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich. Ein Schuss kracht. Zorros Klinge blitzt durch die Luft. Er macht es nicht gut und nicht elegant, aber er schafft es: die Kugel wird abgelenkt und zischt an seinem Kopf vorbei. Lachend dreht er sich um, um zu sehen, ob seine Freunde das noch mitbekommen haben. Da bohrt sich ein Gewehrlauf in seinen Rücken. Aus den Seitengassen strömen noch mehr Soldaten und umringen ihn mit angelegten Gewehren.  
  
Kommandant  
So, das war's dann wohl für dich. Wo ist der Rest?  
  
Zorro erwidert trotzig seinen Blick und schweigt. Aber er weiß, dass er keine Chance hat und lässt das Schwert sinken. Der Kommandant nimmt es ihm ab und betrachtet die Klinge. Wo die Kugel abgeprallt ist, sind Kratzer im Stahl.  
  
Kommandant  
Hübscher Trick. Aber man ruiniert sich die Klinge damit.  
  
Weiter unten in der Altstadt. Lysop rennt weit voran, Nami ist die zweite. An einer weiteren Kreuzung bleibt sie stehen, horcht und zerrt Sanji und Ruffy in eine dunkle Toreinfahrt. Lysop ist bereits über die Kreuzung hinweg. Ein Trupp Soldaten kommt von links, sieht sich ratlos um und entdeckt nur Lysop, der, von seinen Freunden abgeschnitten, entsetzt alleine weiterrennt. Die Soldaten verfolgen Lysop, die anderen drei ducken sich in die Toreinfahrt, warten ab, bis die Luft rein ist und laufen dann nach rechts weiter. Ruffy dreht sich nach Lysop um.  
  
Ruffy  
Und was ist mit Lysop?  
  
Sanji  
Keine Angst, im Wegrennen ist er Spitze.  
  
Nami  
Er weiß doch, wo wir uns treffen. Wetten, der ist vor uns da?  
  
Zorro wird in Handschellen von Marinesoldaten abgeführt. Aus einer Mülltonne am Straßenrand ragt Lysops Nase. Einen kurzen Moment haben Zorro und Lysop Blickkontakt. Lysop schaut entsetzt und fragend aus seiner Mülltonne, Zorro schüttelt den Kopf und formt stumm die Worte ‚HAU AB!'. Die Wachen haben nicht bemerkt, warum Zorro zur Seite schaut und einer stößt ihn den Gewehrkolben in den Rücken um ihn anzutreiben. Als die Soldaten weg sind, klettert Lysop aus seiner Mülltonne und schaut sich unschlüssig um. Dann folgt er Zorro und den Soldaten.  
  
Das Schiff liegt zwischen Felsen versteckt ganz in der Nähe der Stadt, direkt unter der Marinefestung, allerdings von oben nicht sichtbar. Ruffy springt an Bord.  
  
Ruffy  
Lysop? Zorro? Wir haben sie abgehängt!  
  
Das Schiff liegt verlassen da. Nami und Sanji klettern an Bord.  
  
Sanji (kichernd und außer Atem)  
Die können suchen, bis sie schwarz werden.  
  
Nami  
Und? Schon jemand da? Oder trödeln die zwei noch in der Stadt  
rum?  
  
Sie setzen sich an Deck und warten.  
  
Schweigen  
  
Ruffy (ungeduldig-quengelig)  
Die brauchen aber lange.  
  
Nami  
Eigentlich müssten wir jetzt losfahren. Ohne sie. Richtige  
Piraten tun das.  
  
Ruffy  
Spinnst du?  
  
Nami  
Wirklich. Wer's nicht schafft, bleibt zurück. Das sind die  
Regeln.  
  
Ruffy (schmollend)  
Blöde Regeln. Die Sorte Pirat will ich nicht sein.  
  
Sanji (grinst)  
Dann sind wir halt ne andere Sorte.  
  
Nami (muss auch grinsen)  
Ihr Kindsköpfe!  
Macht euch keine Sorgen, bei Tageslicht ist es eh zu  
gefährlich, loszufahren.  
  
Ein Verhörraum in der Festung. Zorro sitzt in Handschellen an einem Tisch, ihm gegenüber der Kommandant. Neben ihm steht ein Marinesoldat. In einer Ecke lehnen Zorros Schwerter.  
  
Kommandant  
Wo ist Monkey D. Ruffy?  
  
Zorro  
Sie haben kein Recht, mich festzuhalten. Ihre Leute haben auf  
mich geschossen und dann...  
  
Kommandant  
Lassen wir diese Spielchen. Du willst über das Kopfgeld  
verhandeln?  
  
Zorro  
Nein.  
  
Kommandant  
30 Millionen Berry ist eine Menge Geld. Erzähl mir nicht, dass  
du so was jeden Tag verdienst. Aber wir können über alles  
reden. Tasse Tee gefällig?  
  
Er winkt dem Folterknecht, der zwei Tassen Tee einschenkt. Der Kommandant schiebt eine zu Zorro hinüber. Zorro ignoriert sie.  
  
Zorro  
Aus dem Geschäft bin ich raus.  
  
Kommandant (nippt an seinem Tee)  
Ach so? Na, sieh mal an. Dann solltest du dir überlegen, was  
du mit deinem Leben anfangen willst, nicht wahr? Jemand mit  
deinen Fähigkeiten... warum nicht bei uns? Ich mach dir einen  
Vorschlag: Du kannst Marineleutnant werden, gleich morgen.  
Spar dir die Grundausbildung, all das dämliche Matschrobben  
und Latrinenputzen, ich kann da was für dich drehen. Ich tu  
dir einen Gefallen und du mir. Einverstanden?  
  
Zorro  
Kein Interesse.  
  
Lysop steht vor dem geschlossenen Tor der Festung und sieht sich nach einem Eingang um. Er entdeckt ein kleines offenes Fensterchen ungefähr im ersten Stock und klettert an der unebenen Mauer hinauf. Er zwängt sich durch die enge Fensteröffnung, bis nur noch seine strampelnden Beine herausschauen. Plötzlich wird er abrupt hineingezogen.  
  
Drinnen, in einem düsteren Korridor. Zwei Soldaten haben Lysop beim Hineinklettern erwischt und ihn durch die Fensteröffnung gezogen.  
  
Soldat 1 (grinsend)  
Na, was haben wir denn hier? Einbrecher?  
  
Lysop (großspurig)  
Lasst mich los, ich bin ein gefährlicher Pirat!  
  
Die zwei Soldaten lachen schallend. Einer schlägt Lysop ins Gesicht.  
  
Lysop (hält sich seine schmerzende Wange, sein Ton wird leicht  
hysterisch)  
  
Tu das nie wieder! Das sag ich meinem Freund Zorro und der  
macht dich platt!  
  
Die beiden Soldaten lachen noch lauter.  
  
Soldat 2 (sarkasmustriefend)  
Lorenor Zorro? DER soll dein Freund sein, du gefährlicher  
Pirat, du?  
  
Soldat 1 (schadenfroh)  
Dein „Freund"Zorro wird gerade von unserem Kommandanten durch  
die Mangel gedreht. Der kann froh sein, wenn er morgen früh  
noch lebt.  
  
Die Soldaten durchsuchen Lysop, nehmen ihm seine Steinschleuder ab und schleifen ihn unter Tritten und Schlägen den Korridor hinunter.  
  
Der Verhörraum.  
  
Zorro (ungeduldig)  
Hören Sie, es hat keinen Zweck. Ich kann Ihnen nicht geben,  
was Sie wollen und Sie haben nichts anzubieten, was ich will.  
Da wird kein Geschäft draus. Lassen Sie mich endlich gehen.  
  
Kommandant (boshaft, rührt dabei in seinem Tee)  
So, so, ich habe nichts, was du willst. Mag sein. Aber ich  
habe eine Menge Dinge, die du NICHT willst. Wart's ab.  
  
Er winkt dem Folterknecht mit dem Teelöffel. Der Folterknecht stößt Zorro einen metallbeschichteten Stock in die Seite. Blaue Blitze zucken über Zorros Körper. Zorro fällt vom Stuhl und unterdrückt nur mit Mühe einen Schmerzensschrei. Zitternd und schwer atmend richtet er sich auf. Der Folterknecht hebt drohend den Stock.  
  
Kommandant (breit grinsend)  
Unser kleines Gespräch ist noch lange nicht zu Ende.  
Wo ist Monkey D. Ruffy?  
  
Eine Gefängniszelle. Lysop wird durch die Tür gestoßen. Er kriecht auf die Pritsche und versteckt sich unter der Decke, nur seine Nase schaut heraus.  
  
Gefängniswärter  
Was habt ihr denn mit dem vor? Der Chef hat anderes zu tun,  
heute.  
  
Soldat 2  
Ach, behalt die kleine Witzfigur über Nacht da, das wird ihm  
eine Lehre sein. Und morgen schauen wir mal.... (grinst  
dreckig)  
  
Sie schließen die Gittertür und setzen sich zum Gefängniswärter, um Karten zu spielen. Einer zieht eine Flasche hervor. Der Gefängniswärter grinst anerkennend. Sie spielen und trinken. Lysop linst unter seiner Decke hervor und verschwindet wieder darunter.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht, auf dem Schiff. Nami, Ruffy und Sanji sitzen an Deck und warten. Sanji raucht, einen vollen Aschenbecher neben sich. Nami hat eine Karte auf den Knien und zeichnet. Ruffy zieht seine Unterlippe gummiartig lang und lässt sie gegen die Zähne schnalzen, offenbar tut er das schon seit Stunden.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Nami (ohne von ihrer Zeichnung aufzusehen)  
Wir segeln, bevor es hell wird.  
  
Ruffy  
Warum? Wir haben doch verabredet, dass wir warten?  
  
Nami  
Wie lange noch?  
  
Sanji (sieht dem Rauch seiner Zigarette hinterher)  
Vielleicht sollten wir uns an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass die  
beiden...  
  
Ruffy  
NEIN! Sind sie nicht! Wir können sie nicht hier zurücklassen!  
  
Nami  
Aber wir müssen selber sehen, wie wir hier wegkommen. Wie blöd  
kann die Marine denn sein, dass die uns hier nicht findet?  
Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang gibt's ablandigen Wind, der bringt uns  
aufs Meer raus, wenn wir die Chance verpassen, sind wir dran.  
Also...  
  
Ruffy  
Voll fies!  
  
Sanji (rutscht zu Nami hinüber)  
Aber sie hat recht. Ich find das voll in Ordnung von ihr...  
  
Er sieht ihr über die Schulter. Statt ihre Route auf der Karte einzutragen, hat sie die lachenden Gesichter von Zorro und Lysop gezeichnet.  
  
Sanji  
Ich find das toll, dass du so cool sein kannst, obwohl du dir  
Sorgen machst, ich meine, ich fühle, dass du die beiden  
vermisst, klar, du bist ziemlich sensibel...  
  
Nami (funkelt ihn wütend an und streicht ihre Zeichnungen mit  
dicken Strichen durch)  
Oh, Mann, Sanji. Echt nicht. Nicht jetzt!  
Du hast vielleicht Nerven!  
  
Sie vertieft sich wieder in ihre Karte und kritzelt Berechnungen auf das  
Blatt. Sanji starrt ins Leere und zündet sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Sanji drückt nach ein paar Zügen seine Zigarette aus und steht auf.  
  
Sanji  
Ich halte das Warten nicht mehr aus. Wenn ihr mich braucht,  
ich bin in der Küche.  
  
Nami und Ruffy  
Mhm...  
  
Sanji verschwindet unter Deck. Nami kritzelt auf ihre Karte. Ruffy lässt seine Unterlippe gegen die Zähne schnalzen. Immer wieder.  
  
Schweigen.  
  
Der Verhörraum. Offenbar dauert das Verhör schon seit Stunden an. Zorro liegt am Boden, vom Stock des Folterknechts in Schach gehalten.  
  
Kommandant  
Zum letzten Mal, wo ist Monkey D. Ruffy?  
  
Zorro (trotzig und wohl zum hundertsten Mal)  
Weiß ich nicht.  
  
Kommandant (ärgerlich)  
Ich hab langsam genug von deinen Lügen!  
  
Er winkt dem Folterknecht. Der Folterknecht trifft Zorro mit dem Stock zwischen die Rippen. Zorro krümmt sich und gibt sich große Mühe, nicht zu schreien.. Er hat sich die Unterlippe blutig gebissen und ein dünner Blutsfaden zieht sich über sein Kinn.  
  
Zorro (schwer atmend)  
Na... gut.  
  
Soll keiner... behaupten, dass ich... lüge...  
  
Kommandant (lauernd)  
Ja?  
  
Zorro  
Ich weiß... wo Ruffy ist...  
  
... aber...  
  
Kommandant (ungeduldig)  
Was aber?  
  
Zorro (grinst, unter Schmerzen, aber triumphierend)  
...aber...  
  
...ich...  
  
...sag's dir nicht...  
  
Der Kommandant reißt dem Folterknecht den Stock aus der Hand und schlägt damit unkontrolliert auf Zorro ein. Zorro windet sich in Krämpfen am Boden, umzuckt von blauem Licht.  
  
Folterknecht  
Sir, wir können nicht so weitermachen, das hält er nicht mehr  
lange aus.  
  
Der Kommandant drückt dem Folterknecht schlechtgelaunt den Stock in die Hand und betrachtet Zorro, der reglos am Boden liegt.  
  
Kommandant (nachdenklich)  
Dann probieren wir es eben anders.  
  
Er kniet sich neben Zorro und nimmt ihn in den Arm. Zorros Kopf fällt nach hinten.  
  
Kommandant (sein Mitleid klingt beinah überzeugend)  
Nun mach's mir doch nicht so schwer, Junge.  
  
Zorro sieht mit flatternden Lidern und irrendem Blick zu ihm hoch. Der Kommandant winkt dem Folterknecht, ihm die Tasse Tee zu bringen, die unberührt auf dem Tisch steht.  
  
Zorro (mit schwacher Stimme, aber durchaus fähig, das  
Irrwitzige dieses Satzes zu erkennen)  
Ich? Ihnen?  
  
Der Kommandant ignoriert seine Antwort und versucht, ihm Tee einzuflößen. Zorro spuckt ihm den Tee ins Gesicht. Der Kommandant springt fluchend auf.  
  
Lysops Zelle. Auf der Pritsche liegt ein in die Decke eingemummeltes Etwas. Die beiden Soldaten haben ihr Kartenspiel beendet. Sie gehen gähnend den Gang hinunter und werfen verächtliche Blicke durch das Gitter, dann verschwinden sie am Ende des Ganges. Der Wärter räumt die Spielkarten weg, nimmt noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, streckt sich, gähnt und schläft ein. Lysop riskiert einen Blick aus den Deckenfalten und lauscht auf die ersten Schnarchgeräusche. Dann kriecht er unter der Decke hervor und grinst schlau zu ihm hinüber. Er zieht eine Haarklemme aus seinem Kopftuch und stochert damit im Schloss der Zellentür herum. Leise öffnet er die Tür, sieht sich um und schleicht am Wärter vorbei davon.  
  
Zorro liegt am Boden und blickt erschöpft und trotzig auf den Kommandanten, dem er Tee ins Gesicht gespuckt hat. Der Kommandant wischt sich das tropfende Gesicht ab.  
  
Kommandant (atmet tief durch, dann mit erzwungener Ruhe)  
Na SCHÖN.  
  
Noch mal von vorne.  
  
Er reißt Zorro vom Boden hoch, zerrt ihn zum Tisch und fixiert die Handschellen mit einem Bolzen in der Mitte der Tischplatte. Zorro kann seine Hände nicht mehr vom Tisch nehmen.  
  
Kommandant (beiläufig-vertraulich, dabei fährt er Zorro über  
Kopf und Nacken, betrachtet kurz seine drei Ohrringe)  
Weißt du, manchmal ist es ein Scheißjob. All diese sinnlose  
Zerstörung. Wie Säure über ein Kunstwerk zu schütten oder  
einem kleinen Vogel die Flügel abzuschneiden. Schade...  
wirklich schade.  
  
Zorro (versucht, der Berührung auszuweichen)  
Sparen Sie sich den Kitsch.  
  
Im Halbdunkel vor der Tür des Verhörraums steht Lysop und lauscht. Er grinst, als er Zorros Antwort hört.  
  
Kommandant (freundlich)  
Du verstehst mich nicht, stimmt's?  
  
(Packt Zorros Kopf und dreht sein Gesicht zu sich herum, voll  
sadistischer Freude)  
Wenn du mir nicht sagst, wo dein kleiner Freund steckt, dann  
breche ich dir alle Knochen in den Fingern. Du wirst dein  
Leben lang kein Schwert mehr anfassen. Überleg's dir.  
  
Zorro schafft es nicht ganz, seinen Schreck zu verbergen. Zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht ist er wirklich außer Fassung. Durch seinen Kopf wirbeln Erinnerungen.  
  
Flashback  
Zorro als Kind, nach Kuinas Tod:  
Ich versprech dir, ich werde der Beste, ich werde stark sein  
für zwei, damit mein Ruhm bis zu dir in den Himmel strahlt!  
Die Bande beim gemeinsamen Schwur, alle Stimmen klingen  
durcheinander:  
Ruffy: Ich werde Piratenkönig  
Sanji: Ich werde den All-Blue finden  
Nami: Ich zeichne die beste Seekarte, die es gibt!  
Lysop: Und... äh... ich werde ein tapferer Krieger!  
Zorro: Ich werde der beste Schwertkämpfer der Welt!  
Der Schwertmeister: Jede Niederlage ist auch ein Sieg... jeder  
Sieg eine Niederlage...  
Mihawk Dulacre (z. Zt. der beste bekannte Schwertkämpfer der  
Welt) auf seinem kleinen Boot:  
Eines Tages treffen wir uns wieder und dann kämpfen wir noch  
einmal!  
  
Der Kommandant hat auf eine Antwort gewartet, die nicht kam, nun zieht er einen kurzen Schlagstock hervor. Keine besonderen Effekte, wie das Werkzeug des Folterknechts, nur sehr schwer und mit Eisen beschlagen.  
  
Kommandant (sachlich)  
Bist du Rechtshänder oder Linkshänder?  
  
Zorro starrt ihn entgeistert an und überlegt fieberhaft, was darauf wohl die beste Antwort ist.  
  
Kommandant  
Nach dem, was ich von dir gesehen hab, würde ich sagen...  
Rechtshänder.  
  
Der Kommandant holt weit aus und schlägt mit dem Schlagstock auf Zorros linke Hand. Zorro schreit auf und lässt den Kopf auf die Tischplatte sinken. Seine rechte Hand ballt sich zur Faust, dass sich die Fingernägel in die Handfläche graben. Seine linke Hand zuckt schwach, offenbar hat er keine Kontrolle mehr darüber. Zwischen seinen Fingern bildet sich eine Blutpfütze.  
  
Kommandant  
Unangenehm, nicht?  
  
Aber ich hab dir noch eine Chance gegeben, Junge, das ist  
deine letzte. Mit einer Hand kannst du immer noch gut werden,  
nicht richtig Weltklasse, aber gut. Verspiel das nicht  
leichtfertig.  
  
Also, wo ist Monkey D. Ruffy?  
  
Zorro starrt ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
  
Flashback  
Ruffy auf dem Schafott in Loguetown mit Buggys erhobenem  
Schwert über seinem Kopf:  
ICH WERDE PIRATENKÖNIG!  
Dann Ruffys lachendes Gesicht, als er glaubt, dass jede Hilfe  
zu spät kommt:  
Hey Leute, ich glaube, jetzt bin ich bin tot!  
Die Stimme des Schwertmeisters:  
Immer, wenn du etwas gewinnst, verlierst du auch etwas...  
  
Zorro (leise und zur niemand bestimmten, höchstens zur  
Tischplatte)  
Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose...  
  
Kommandant (tippt ihm mit dem Schlagstock unters Kinn):  
Was?  
  
Zorros Augen werden schmal. High auf Adrenalin hat er nach acht Stunden Misshandlungen noch einmal Energie für ein sehr arrogantes Grinsen. Er öffnet seine rechte Faust und dreht die Handfläche ungeschützt nach oben, wie um den Schlag zu erwarten  
  
Zorro (grinst)  
Soll heißen: NEIN!  
  
Vor der Tür hört Lysop einen Schlag, ein hässliches Geräusch von splitternden Knochen und Zorros Aufschrei. Er presst entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.  
  
Kommandant (brüllt im Off)  
Jetzt hab ich aber die Schnauze voll von dir!  
  
Folterknecht (Off)  
Was nun, Sir?  
  
Die Tür öffnet sich, Lysop drückt sich in die Schatten, als Kommandant und Folterknecht herauskommen.  
  
Kommandant (wütend)  
Ach, wir vergeuden hier bloß unsere Zeit. Der soll jetzt die  
ganze Nacht Gelegenheit haben, drüber nachzudenken, ob das  
schlau von ihm war. Morgen sehen wir weiter.  
  
Die beiden gehen den Korridor entlang. Lysop wartet, bis sie weg sind, dann drückt er vorsichtig die Klinke zum Verhörraum herunter. Die Tür ist nicht abgeschlossen. Zorro liegt mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte. Lysop legt ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Zorro (wie durch dichten Nebel)  
Oh, Lysop, schön...  
  
...eine halbe Stunde eher...  
  
Lysop (blickt entsetzt auf den Tisch)  
NEEEEIIN! ZORROOOO!!!  
  
Lysop zieht die Haarklemme aus der Hosentasche und öffnet das Schloss der Handschellen. Zorro rutscht vom Tisch, seine Hände hinterlassen zwei blutige Streifen auf der Tischplatte. Er sinkt in sich zusammen, die gebrochenen Hände auf den Knien.  
  
Lysop (schüchtern)  
Ist es schlimm?  
  
Zorro (leise und ohne ihn anzusehen)  
Ja, es ist schlimm.  
  
Lysop ist starr vor Schrecken, so hat er Zorro noch nicht erlebt. Niemals hat Zorro bisher zugegeben, dass eine Verletzung schlimm ist. Zorro spürt seine Erstarrung und steht mühsam auf.  
  
Zorro (lächelt tapfer)  
Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir hier rauskommen, was?  
  
Lysop (schaltet zurück in Fluchtmodus)  
Ja, klar, ich weiß auch, wo's rausgeht!  
  
Zorro versucht, seine Schwerter aufzuheben, aber er kann sie nicht festhalten. Sie rutschen ihm aus den Armen und fallen klappernd zu Boden.  
  
Zorro (verzweifelt)  
Scheiße!  
  
Lysop (eifrig)  
Komm, ich helf dir!  
  
Zorro  
Gib mir eins zwischen die Zähne. Das weiße. Wo ist deine  
Schleuder?  
  
Lysop  
Weg. Beschlagnahmt.  
  
Zorro  
Dann nimm dir auch eins.  
  
Lysop (mit großen Augen)  
ECHT? Ich darf eins von deinen Schwertern...?  
  
Zorro  
Na, ich kann doch nicht.  
Nee, nicht das rote. Das schwarze ist in Ordnung für dich,  
okay?  
Also los!  
  
Sie gehen los, durch dunkle, gewundene Korridore, Zorro mit einem Schwert zwischen den Zähnen und Lysop mit den Schwertscheiden unter dem Arm und einem gezogenen Schwert in der Hand.  
  
Lysop (betrachtet das Schwert in seiner Hand mit einer  
Mischung aus Stolz und Unsicherheit)  
Und was mach ich damit?  
  
Zorro (grinst)  
Zuschlagen.  
  
Schrittgeräusche. Zwei Soldaten treten aus einem Durchgang, sehen Zorro und Lysop und stürzen mit gezogenen Schwertern auf sie zu. Lysop hebt sein Schwert zu einer wackeligen Verteidigungsposition. Als die Soldaten die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt haben, verliert Lysop die Nerven, wirft das Schwert wie einen Speer auf die Angreifer und versteckt sich hinter Zorros Rücken. Es ist ein guter Wurf, das Schwert durchbohrt die Brust des einen Soldaten, der zusammenbricht.  
  
Zorro (anerkennend nach hinten)  
Hey, nicht schlecht! Hab ich noch nie gemacht, so was!  
  
Zorro blockt den Schwerthieb des zweiten Angreifers mit dem Schwert in seinem Mund. Dann dreht er sich einmal um sich selbst, die Klinge des Soldaten rutscht an seiner nach oben, der Soldat steht einen Moment ohne Deckung da. Mit einer eleganten Drehbewegung seines ganzen Körpers schlitzt Zorro ihm den Oberkörper auf. Eine Blutfontäne spritzt hoch. Lysop springt über den Toten hinweg und läuft zu der anderen Leiche. Er zieht dem toten Soldaten die Pistole aus dem Gürtel und ohne nachzudenken wirft er sie Zorro zu.  
  
Lysop  
Hier, Zorro, fang!  
  
Genauso ohne nachzudenken versucht Zorro, sie zu fangen und stolpert stöhnend rückwärts gegen eine Tür, als die Pistole schmerzhaft auf seine gebrochenen Finger trifft und ihm durch die Hände gleitet. Sie fällt zu Boden und ein Schuss löst sich.  
  
Zorro  
Aaach, Scheiße!  
  
Lysop hüpft erschrocken hoch, als die Kugel auf Knöchelhöhe und von Wand zu Wand prallend durch den Korridor zischt. Er sieht sich hektisch um. Man hört Stimmen und schnelle Schritte. Zorro hat mit dem Ellenbogen die Türklinke hinter sich heruntergedrückt und die Tür geöffnet. Sie führt zum Treppenabsatz einer Wendeltreppe.  
  
Lysop (kleinlaut)  
Tschuldigung...  
  
Zorro  
Nun komm schon! Zieh das Schwert raus!  
  
Lysop muss den Fuß gegen die Brust des Toten stemmen, um das Schwert herauszuziehen und er tut es mit großem Widerwillen. Am Ende des Ganges tauchen Soldaten auf. Mit einem Ruck reißt er das blutverschmierte Schwert aus der Wunde und stolpert hinter Zorro her, der die Treppe hinaufläuft.  
  
Lysop  
Nein, Zorro, nicht da lang! Wir müssen runter, nicht rauf!  
  
Zu spät. Es bleibt Lysop nichts übrig, als hinter Zorro die Treppe hochzulaufen. Sie endet in einem kleinen Türmchen auf den Zinnen der Festung. Auf den Wehrgängen stehen mehrere Gruppen Soldaten, die zu Zorro und Lysop hinüberzeigen und auf sie zulaufen. Hinter ihnen kommen Schritte die Treppe hoch. Zorro und Lysop stehen Rücken an Rücken, und sehen sich nach einem Ausweg um, aber sie sind umzingelt. Zorro schubst Lysop an den Rand der Zinnen. Sehr weit unten ist das Meer.  
  
Zorro  
Wir springen!  
  
Lysop (kreischt voller Angst)  
Neeeeein! Das ist soo tief!  
  
Zorro (ungeduldig)  
Mach schon!  
  
Er stößt Lysop mit der Schulter über die Kante und springt selber hinterher. Beide fallen viele Meter tief. Lysop fuchtelt im Fall wild mit dem Schwert herum. Zorro versucht, die Klinge abzulenken, um nicht von Lysop aufgespießt zu werden. Gleichzeitig muss er aufpassen, dass er Lysop nicht mit dem Schwert in seinem Mund verletzt. Das ganze sieht aus wie eine absurde Schwertkampfparodie in der Luft. Beide machen einen harten Bauchplatscher.  
  
Lysop (taucht auf und spuckt Wasser aus)  
Zorro? Alles klar? Kannst du schwimmen?  
  
Zorro (taucht auf)  
Ja, geht schon. Hast du meine Schwerter? Verlier die bloß  
nicht!  
  
Sie schwimmen zum Schiff hinüber.  
  
Auf dem Schiff. Ruffy hört etwas. Seine Augen werden riesig vor Freude und Überraschung.  
  
Ruffy (überglücklich)  
DA SIND SIE! Nami! Sanji! Sie sind wieder da! Ich hab's doch  
gewusst!  
  
Ruffy zieht Zorro und Lysop an Bord. Lysop lässt die Schwerter und Schwertscheiden fallen und redet auf Ruffy und Nami ein.  
  
Lysop (redet wie ein Wasserfall)  
Hey, die haben Zorro erwischt und mich auch, aber ich war zu  
schlau für die und dann durfte ich eins von Zorros Schwertern  
halten und damit hab ich jede Menge Soldaten erledigt und dann  
sind wir TAUSEND Meter tief gesprungen...  
  
Ruffy (begeistert)  
Cool!  
  
Nami lacht und umarmt Lysop  
  
Zorro kriecht auf den Ellenbogen übers Deck und versucht, seine Schwerter mit den Zähnen und dem Handgelenk in ihre Scheiden zu schieben. Es geht nicht. Er kriecht zur Bordwand, setzt sich auf und starrt mit gesenktem Kopf zu Boden. Tränen laufen ihm übers Gesicht. Mit dem Unterarm streift er sich sein Kopftuch ab. Da er es nicht wie sonst wieder am Arm festknoten kann, bleibt es neben ihm liegen.  
  
Flashback: Ruffy bei ihrer ersten Begegnung  
Ruffy (lachend)  
Der Piratenkönig und der beste Schwertkämpfer, das klingt wie  
ein Super -Team!  
  
Zorro (leise)  
Ruffy, kannst du mich bei der nächsten Insel an Land setzen?  
  
Ruffy (wendet sich überrascht vom weiter erzählenden Lysop  
weg)  
Warum denn?  
  
Zorro  
Mach dein Ding. Finde deinen Schatz. Aber ohne mich.  
  
Ruffy  
SPINNST DU?  
  
Zorro  
War schön mit dir. Aber jetzt ist es zu Ende. Du brauchst  
einen nutzlosen Schwertkämpfer so dringend wie ein Loch im  
Kopf.  
  
Ruffy (traut seinen Ohren kaum)  
Was ist denn los mit dir?  
  
Zorro (mit einem traurigen Lächeln)  
Sieh's dir doch an...  
  
Ruffy starrt entsetzt auf Zorros leblose Hände.  
  
Lysop (leise)  
Gebrochen. Diese Schweine!  
  
Nami (voll kaltem Hass)  
Das war die Marine? Damit du ihnen sagst...?  
  
Zorro  
Der Kommandant.  
  
Ich hab nichts verraten, ehrlich.  
  
Er hat gesagt, ich werd nie mehr ein Schwert anfassen können.  
Und ich glaube, er hat recht.  
  
Ruffy (begreift und schreit zur Festung hinauf)  
DIESER DRECKSACK!!!! ICH HAU IHN PLAAAAAAATT!!!  
  
Er will fäusteschwingend an Land springen, aber Nami hält ihn fest.  
  
Nami  
Lass die Scheiße, Ruffy! Du hast keine Chance gegen die! Wenn  
du jetzt da reinrennst, dann war alles, was Zorro für dich  
gemacht hat, umsonst, verstehst du?! Dann hätte er sich nicht  
die Finger zerschlagen lassen müssen. Dann...  
  
Zorro (bitter)  
Dann wär ich jetzt noch ein Schwertkämpfer. Und ein Arschloch.  
  
Lysop (heult los)  
Das ist sooo gemein...  
  
Ruffy (brüllt mit Tränen in den Augen)  
Du MUSST dableiben, Zorro, du kannst nicht einfach abhauen!  
  
Zorro schüttelt stumm den Kopf  
  
Nami (wütend und den Tränen nahe)  
Nun hört doch auf rumzuheulen und nichts zu tun! Lysop, hol  
aus der Küche die Essstäbchen und irgendwas zum Verbinden,  
Handtücher oder was!  
  
(zu Zorro, aber auch um sich selber Mut einzureden)  
Man muss deine Finger schienen und dann wächst es wieder  
gerade zusammen und...  
  
Lysop erscheint mit den Stäbchen und einem Stapel Servietten in der Tür, offenbar wird er von Sanji festgehalten.  
  
Sanji (off)  
Lysop?  
Spinnst du? An meine Küchensachen ranzugehen! Wozu braucht  
Zorro denn zehn Essstäbchen?  
  
Lysop reißt sich von ihm los und kugelt über das Deck. Ruffy hält ihn fest, damit er nicht über Zorro und Nami fällt. Nami nimmt Lysop die Essstäbchen und die Servietten aus der Hand. Hinter Lysop erscheint Sanji in der Kajütentür.  
  
Sanji  
Ach so, die sind für Nami, sag das doch gleich! Nami, du  
kannst die gerne haben, wozu...?  
  
Nami (ohne aufzusehen)  
Stör mich jetzt nicht!  
  
Sie berührt vorsichtig Zorros Hände und nimmt ein Stäbchen, um ihm die Finger zu schienen. Sie betrachtet es unschlüssig. Zorro zuckt unter ihrer Berührung zusammen.  
  
Nami (zwischen Coolheit und Verzweiflung)  
Das Problem ist nur, ich weiß nicht, wie das geht.  
  
Sanji sieht über Namis Schulter auf Zorros Hände.  
  
Sanji (betroffen)  
Oh, Scheiße.  
  
Nami  
Ja. Scheiße. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich das wieder hinkriege,  
ich hab so was noch nie gemacht...  
  
Sanji (gönnerhaft)  
Komm, ich helf dir, Nami, mach dir keine Sorgen, das wird  
schon, ich bin ja da.  
  
Zorro registriert Sanjis Flirtversuche, aber er ist zu down um darauf zu reagieren. All das ist für ihn schon so weit weg, eine Welt, zu der er nicht mehr gehört... Sanji betastet behutsam Zorros malträtierte Finger, um die Bruchstellen zu erspüren. Vorsichtig drückt er zu, um die Knochen an die richtige Stelle zu schieben. Zorro zuckt zusammen und zischt vor Schmerz durch die Zähne.  
  
Sanji (zu Zorro)  
Tschuldigung, Zorro, das wird weh tun. Aber ich hab eine  
ungefähre Ahnung, wo deine Knochen hingehören, das lernt man  
in der Küche. Das ist bei einem Menschen nicht viel anders als  
bei einem Hühnchen.  
  
Zorro nickt mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Sanji hantiert virtuos mit Stäbchen und Stoffstreifen.  
  
Lysop (zweifelnd)  
Echt?! Also, ich würd ja nicht so einfach...  
  
Sanji (arrogant)  
Du hast auch noch nie ne Robbenflosse filetiert, oder?  
  
(sehr viel freundlicher zu Zorro)  
Weißt du, ich bin mal in der Küche mit den Fingern in das  
große Waffeleisen reingekommen und jemand hat den Deckel  
zugeknallt. Das sah auch so aus.  
  
Zorro (mit einem leisen Hoffnungsschimmer in der Stimme)  
Und dann?  
  
Sanji  
Na ja, drei Wochen konnte ich überhaupt nichts machen. Und die  
nächsten drei Wochen hab ich nur Kartoffeln geschält. Was  
anderes haben die mich nicht machen lassen, ich konnte ja mit  
meinen kaputten Fingern nicht ne Partyplatte Sushi versauen  
oder sowas. Aber jetzt...  
  
Er hebt seine Hand, wirft eine Serviette hoch, fängt sie geschickt und überreicht sie zu einer Blume gefaltet Nami. Nami grinst ihm zu. Zorros Gesicht hellt sich auf, er ist zögernd bereit, an das eben noch Unglaubliche zu glauben.  
  
Ruffy (geistesabwesend)  
Kartoffeln...  
  
(grinst breit und erwartungsvoll)  
Das heißt, es gibt drei Wochen lang immer Pommes? Jeden Tag?  
  
Zorro (mit einem kleinen, erleichterten Lächeln)  
Du Spinner.  
  
Mittags, schönes Wetter, offene See. Ruffy steht im Mastkorb, Nami am Ruder.  
  
Ruffy  
Ich seh keine Schiffe... nirgends...  
  
Nami  
Wir sind ihnen entwischt. Das haben wir Zorro zu verdanken.  
  
Ruffy nickt unglücklich und hüpft auf Deck. Etwas liegt ihm auf der Seele.  
  
Ruffy  
Du, Nami, da ist eine Insel...  
  
Nami (grinst)  
Ja, weiß ich. Und?  
  
Ruffy (sehr bedrückt)  
Dann sag ich ihm mal Bescheid...  
  
Nami  
Nein, lass die zwei in Ruhe, die haben eine harte Nacht hinter  
sich.  
  
Zorro liegt schlafend an Deck, die Hände sauber geschient und verbunden, einen Arm über seine drei Schwerter gelegt. An seinen Rücken gekuschelt liegt Lysop und schläft ebenfalls tief.  
  
Ruffy (verwirrt und unglücklich)  
Aber Zorro hat doch gesagt... er wollte doch...  
  
Nami (strahlt ihn an)  
Nein. Das will er bestimmt nicht!  
  
Ruffy sieht sie einen Moment unschlüssig an. Dann strahlt er zurück.  
  
ABSPANN  
  
Und beim nächsten Mal seht ihr:  
  
Zorro und Sanji in der Kombüse. Zorro schält mit noch ungelenken, kaum verheilten Fingern Kartoffeln. Er wird zusehends ungeduldiger. Eine Kartoffel rutscht ihm aus den Händen, er fängt sie mit dem Fuß auf und kickt sie in den Kochtopf.  
  
Sanji (anerkennend)  
Hey, nicht schlecht!  
  
Zorro (frustriert)  
Sanji, kannst du mir zeigen, wie Kickboxen geht? Ich langweile  
mich tot.  
  
Sanji (grinst)  
Klar doch. Wenn du mir Schwertkampf beibringst.  
  
Er schwingt theatralisch sein Küchenmesser wie ein Schwert.  
  
Zorro (amüsiert - fassungslos bei so viel Dilettantismus)  
Doch nicht so! Also, erst mal, nicht aus dem Handgelenk... mit  
dem ganzen Arm, weißt du?  
  
Fade out.  
  
Szenenwechsel. Ruffy in Kampfpose.  
  
Ruffy (brüllt)  
DU HAST MEINEM FREUND DIE FINGER GEBROCHEN! JETZT BIST DU  
DRAN, DU MISTKERL! 


End file.
